The present invention relates to a hand held tactile toy or amusement device having exterior surfaces of differing texture and resiliency. The sensation associated with holding and manipulating an object comprising different textures and/or resiliency provides both physical and psychological pleasure, particularly a sense of calmness and sereneness. The device can therefore aid in reducing anxiety as well as induce a comfortable, relaxed state of mind.